


"Say that again..."

by notjustmom



Series: Doodahs and Whatnots [47]
Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Bukowski, Episode: s01e01 A Study in Pink, First Kiss, M/M, Slightly Alternate Universe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-27
Updated: 2018-10-27
Packaged: 2019-08-08 14:25:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 577
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16431143
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/notjustmom/pseuds/notjustmom
Summary: “It was like the beginning of life and laughter. It was the real meaning of the sun”― Charles Bukowski, Factotum





	"Say that again..."

**Author's Note:**

  * For [AlwaysJohn](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlwaysJohn/gifts), [PatPrecieux](https://archiveofourown.org/users/PatPrecieux/gifts), [scrub456](https://archiveofourown.org/users/scrub456/gifts), [NovaNara](https://archiveofourown.org/users/NovaNara/gifts), [Strawberryhiddleslock](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Strawberryhiddleslock/gifts).



After he rolled his eyes at Lestrade and began rattling off his suggestions about the gunman who had moments earlier probably saved his life, his gaze fell upon John Watson, and words failed him for once in his life. He had seen John, of course he had, he had spent the last few hours looking into his eyes, being near him, making assumptions, which he knew, usually got him into trouble, and he had to rethink his thoughts about the man a few hundred meters away, who was trying to avoid his eyes.

"Never mind, forget all that, must be the shock..."

"Sherlock, wait, what?"

"I have to go see someone about the rent..."

"Sherlock."

"I'm in shock. Look, I have a blanket, and I just caught you a serial killer, more or less..."

"All right. First thing tomorrow then."

Sherlock tossed the blanket into a unmarked Met sedan, then slowly made his way over to John, trying to consider what this meant in the grand scheme of things, when he found himself standing in front of him.

"Good shot."

"Hmmm... yes, must've been, through that window..." John closed his mouth, realising his mistake.

"Only you would know. Are you alright?"

"Of course I am."

"You just shot a man." Why, he wanted to ask, he needed to know, but somehow he held back.

"Yes, I did. But he wasn't a very nice man."

"No, he wasn't, was he?" Sherlock muttered, and was beginning to see the humour in the situation, or maybe he was going into shock?

"And he was a bloody awful cabbie."

That did it. Sherlock turned and took John's face in his hands and kissed him soundly. Even on this street filled with emergency vehicles and people running around and shouting, everything around them seemed to slow down and finally stopped altogether. 

John took a breath and blinked up at him, before putting his hands into Sherlock's dark curls, tugging him into a gently questioning kiss, then let him go as Donovan passed by them.

"Sorry, nerves, I think -"

"Right. Must be the shock. Sorry." Sherlock mumbled at her.

"Clear out, you two." She rolled her eyes at them as she walked back over to the crime scene.

"So..." John began, quietly as they walked in the direction of Baker Street. "That whole 'married to your work' thing?"

"I think I can make an exception this one time."

"Oh, really?"

Sherlock stopped walking and turned to look into John's eyes. "I haven't - this - whatever 'this' is, I mean, I know how it's supposed to proceed, I mean, I suppose there is a procedure to what happens next -"

John shook his head and placed a steady left hand over Sherlock's chest. "There aren't any rules. We can duck into that alley over there, and make out like we're teenagers, but it's about to rain, and it's kind of awkward for two blokes of our age - or we can go get something to eat - saw a Chinese place near 221B, and we can play footsie under the table, I'll feed you noodles as you try to convince me you can tell me what my fortune is while it's still in the cookie, or we can just go home..."

"Say that again?" Sherlock whispered, a slight grin dancing on his lips.

"The whole thing?"

"No, just the last bit."

"...we can just go home?"

"That, can we just do that, please, John?"

"Thought you'd never ask."


End file.
